Accurate characterization of pancreatic lesions is a difficult and clinically important problem. Solid pancreatic tumors such as adenocarcinoma are often difficult to distinguish from mass-forming pancreatitis or other benign solid lesions. Benign cystic lesions such as pseudocysts or serous cystadenomas often cannot be distinguished from malignant cystic lesions. The pancreas is difficult to biopsy and amenable only to fine needle aspiration from the stomach or duodenum via endoscopy. For these reasons, many indeterminate pancreatic lesions, especially cystic lesions, are followed with serial imaging. Improved resolution and SNR in pancreas MRI could result in earlier detection of signs of malignancy in pancreatic lesions, as well as more accurate depiction of vascular invasion of pancreatic tumors for correct surgical planning. This proposal is to develop novel local RF coils deployed on an inflatable balloon that can be advanced into the stomach or duodenum within a small caliber catheter and deployed next to the pancreatic head or body. These local coils can give better SNR and resolution than conventional MRI coils, for better characterization of pancreatic lesions. Successful completion of this project will enhance the ability of MRI to provide high-resolution MR images that better aid the clinician in visualizing, diagnosing, staging, and monitoring pancreatic lesions. Specifically, high resolution imaging of the pancreas will enable 1) improved identification of marginally resectable cases, 2) identification of smaller lesions, and 3) characterization of cystic pancreatic lesions. The increased signal sensitivity wil also enhance the benefits of diffusion and perfusion weighted imaging, elastography, and may enable novel pulse sequences to be employed such as pharmacokinetic analysis of contrast agents or molecular imaging and spectroscopy for use in pancreatic lesion identification, characterization, and management. This tool will not only benefit the patient specifically through improved patient care, but should aid the researcher in developing a better understanding of the etiology and biology of pancreatic cancer and help to increase the chances for a timely and effective diagnosis and treatment of malignancy. Finally, this same technology could be used to image the tissues of the esophagus, the stomach, duodenum and pancreas.